The present invention relates to a small animal trap. More particularly, the invention relates to a small animal trap having a cage with a bottom, a top, a back, an open front and sides joining the top, bottom and back.
Objects of the invention are to provide a small animal trap of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to trap a small animal, without failure, and without injuring or killing the animal.
Small animal traps are disclosed in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 844,517, issued Feb. 19, 1907 to Hass, U.S. Pat. No. 1,990,861, issued Feb. 12, 1935 to Exum, U.S. Pat. No. 2,038,068, issued Apr. 21, 1936 to Wagner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,836, issued Apr. 4, 1950 to Eggering, U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,464, issued May 28, 1957 to Bird and U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,857, issued Aug. 24, 1976 to Branson et al.